Tesaiga
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Kagome es una camarera en Massachusetts, a la que ofrecen un puesto como becaria en una empresa, ella acepta; tener experiencia profesional va muy bien. Pero las cosas empieza a complicarse cuando el copropietario empieza con insinuaciones extrañas, su mejor amiga se enamora de la persona equivocada y su peluquero se corta las venas. AU
1. Chapter 1 o como contratar a una Becaria

Kagome se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Su turno empezaba a las once y acababa a las seis. Trabajaba 3 días a la semana en un café para poder pagarse un piso cerca de la universidad. Después del trabajo solía irse a casa a estudiar, o, si no tenía muchos exámenes salía con su amiga Sango, que también trabajaba en el café.

Aquella mañana Kagome entró en el café más temprano de lo habitual, tarareando una cancioncilla por lo bajo.

-Vaya Kagome -dijo Sango cuando le vio entrar- se te ve más contenta que de costumbre, cosa que es difícil, además hoy es lunes. ¿Que ha pasado en el finde?

Kagome le miró un poco extrañada:

-Lo cierto es que nada -dijo, y sonrió- simplemente hoy, tengo un buen presentimiento.

El peluquero, como siempre, le dijo:

-¡Por Dios Kagome! Deja de ponerte el pelo en esa horrible cola de caballo.

Kagome le miró con una mirada de complicidad.

-Pepper, ¿en serio? Una coleta es lo más cómodo, además ¡A mí me gusta suelto, pero son las normas!

Pepper se removió un poco en su asiento.

-Vale, está bien. Pero para ser un café de tanto prestigio deberían tener mejores peinados...

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Pepper nunca cambiaría. Antes de ser peluquero había trabajado con modelos.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- preguntó con una inquisitiva mirada de sus ojos azules

- Si cari, gracias.

Apuntó en una libreta y se dirigió a otra mesa.

- Hola Marcus -saludó a un hombre de pelo gris y ojos negros – ¿como te va el negocio?

- La gente se adiciona cada vez más por la literatura-respondió él- así que bien.

-¿Puedo suponer que entonces hoy tomarás un café con leche en vez de uno solo?

Marcus asintió. Kagome volvió a apuntar en su libreta, y a preparar los pedidos a la barra. Sirvió a los clientes a los que había tomado pedido, y volvió al mostrador.

-¿Que quieres peque? - preguntó a un niño que estaba sentado en un taburete.

-Un trozo de tarta de chocolate para llevar, por favor- respondió este, con una vocecilla inocente.

-¿Un trozo grande o pequeño?

-¡Grande!

Kagome sonrió, sacó la tarta del mostrador de cristal, partió un trozo, lo envolvió y se lo dio diciendo:

-Son dos dolares y cincuenta centavos.

-Toma, y muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

-De nada-dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mientras estaba limpiando una mesa, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, se giró para dar la bienvenida al cliente, y se encontró con un chico de pelo blanco, corto y unos ojos ambarinos moteados. Kagome se quedó un momento en shock, y luego dijo:

-Bienvenido señor, no le he visto por aquí antes ¿es la primera vez que viene?

-Sí -respondió él- he quedado con alguien, pero no he llegado aún...-dijo girando la cabeza a ambos lados- Bueno, esperaré en esa mesa.

-Si claro, ¿quiere algo de beber?

-No me llames de usted, por favor, me hace sentir mas mayor de lo que soy.

-¿De acuerdo ...?-dijo Kagome.

-Llámame Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió:

-Y... ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

-Sí, un café, por favor.

Kagome apuntó en una pequeña libreta el café y el número de la mesa, se fue a atender a otro cliente y luego a encargar los pedidos.

Cuando volvió con el café había alguien más sentado en la mesa del cliente nuevo. Se parecían bastante, salvo por que el que acababa de llegar tenía el pelo más largo y una mirada de superioridad hacia el otro chico. Se acercó a dejar el café en la mesa, y pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación:

-Sí, pero padre dijo que "Tesaiga" estaba escondida, y que iba a ser nuestra única herencia aparte de la empresa...

-Lo sé, Sess, pero ¡ni siquiera sabemos lo que es! Además, la empresa tampoco está tan mal.

-Aquí traigo tu café Inuyasha- dijo, y sonrió.

-Bueno, -dijo él- este caballero quiere...- le hizo un gesto con la mano al chico que estaba delante suya.

-Para mí otro café, por favor.

-En seguida señor. - al oír eso sonrió un poco, y vio alejarse a la camarera.

-Inuyasha, esto es serio, tenemos que averiguar que es "Tesaiga".

-Podemos hablar con los amigos del trabajo de padre ¿no?

-Era el jefe de la compañía ¿a cuantas personas crees que despidió?

-Eso no quita que se llevara bien con sus empleados-dijo Inuyasha.- Y cambiando de tema, a la empresa le vendría bien propaganda. Tal vez un becario...

Kagome volvió a aparecer con un café para "el nuevo".

-Aquí tiene su café señor, ¿desean algo mas?

-La cuenta, por favor...-InuYasha entrecerró un poco los ojos para leer el nombre de la tarjeta- Kagome.

-En seguida.

-Y... esto...-dijo Inuyasha un poco cortado- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

-Emm... diecinueve...

-¿Y que estudia?

- Estudio en el MIT física, ingeniería, tecnología, económicas...

-¿Y, le gustaría estar un tiempo cómo becaria en una empresa?-preguntó tendiéndole un tarjeta

La camarera la cogió y sonrió:

-Claro, ¿porque no?-dijo y se alejó.

-Inuyasha, ¿me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar, por favor? - preguntó Sess.

-He contratado a esa chica como becaria – explicó él colocando las manos encima de la mesa y hablando pausadamente.

Sess le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y porqué lo has hecho?

-Por que tiene un buen culo. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros mientras se quitaba el delantal. "Esto será positivo para el curriculum".

Su amiga Sango se acercó por detrás.

-Kagome, ¿porqué estás tan contenta?

-Es que me han ofrecido hacer prácticas en una empresa, y he aceptado

-¿En serio cuando?¿Quién?

-Pues, ahora mismo, y esos dos tipos que estaban sentados en esa mesa.- Dijo señalando con un pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aceptar si no sabes quienes son, o lo que pretenden?!

-Hace un segundo estabas de acuerdo.

-Pensé que había sido algo "oficial", no sé, que te había llamado un profesor con una vacante o algo.

-Me han dado la tarjeta de la empresa, empiezo mañana.- Dijo Kagome tendiéndole a su amiga la tarjeta que le había dado Inuyasha. Sango leyó "Empresa BRR" y vio dos círculos concéntricos debajo del nombre.

-En fin, -dijo la chica masajeandose la frente- me voy a mi casa, nos vemos, Sango -y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla mientras recuperaba la tarjeta.


	2. Cap2 de como Kagome se deja en mal lugar

Entró por la doble puerta de cristal y miró hacia arriba. Se extendían varios metros de escaleras en forma de caracol, ascensores trasparentes y mucha gente andando de acá para allá.

-Vaya -dijo la chica mirando mientras giraba lentamente sobre si misma para ver todo- esto es increíble...

-Señorita Kagome- escucho detrás suya- Venga aquí por favor.

La aludida se dio la vuelta. Y vio a un hombre que, simplemente, no sabría describir.

- Me llamo Naraku y voy a enseñarle como funciona la empresa y donde va a trabajar.

-Muchísimas gracias.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta la planta número 30, la más alta, mientras el chico decía:

-En la planta quince están los vendedores, en la dieciséis se encuentran los...

Kagome dejó de prestar atención y se concentró en mirar hacia abajo. Se veía todo bastante bien y las personas iban haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas...

-Bueno, señorita Kagome, aquí es donde trabajará. Es la planta más importante, estamos investigando lo que creemos que es un programa informático.

Se paró en frente de un ordenador donde había varias personas aglomeradas en la pantalla.

-Chicos - dijo alzando la voz-, ella es la señortita Kagome, ha venido como becaria para ayudarnos...

Kagome volvió a desconectar; un pequeño truco que había aprendido de un buen maestro, cuando era niña.

-Y por eso las patatas fritas no se pueden comer en el trabajo – acabó diciendo- ¿alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta que sea cuestión de vida o muerte?¿No? Bien como decía, ella trabajará aquí.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Conque Kagome ¿eh?- preguntó un hombre de treinta años con barba- yo soy Ben, y espero por tu bien que escuches lo que dice Naraku cualquier día de estos puede hacerte un test sorpresa sobre patatas fritas.

-Lo cierto es que... -dijo Kagome con la sangre en las mejillas- no me enteré de lo que dijo.

-Me parece muy bien por su parte, señorita Kagome- escuchó ella a su espalda-. Lo tendré en cuenta para no aburrirla la próxima vez.

Kagome dio un respingo y deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

- Lo cierto es, que nos aburres a todos Naraku- dijo alguien del grupo de técnicos, y se escuchó una risa general.

Este, junto los labios en una fina línea, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, definitivamente, por donde había venido.

-Jajajajajajaja.- Kagome se giró, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Inuyasha sujetandose la barriga, mientras se descojonaba de la risa.-Ah, Kagome, veo que has conocido a nuestro querido Naraku, cualquiera diría que le has caído peor que los demás.

-Esto... ¿sí?- preguntó ella un poco insegura.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Sesshomaru piensa despedirle. Creemos que filtra información a la competencia. Bueno chicos , ahora os dejo a Kagome en prenda- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica a la vez que ella se lo quitaba de encima- como promesa de que os invitaré a esa copa cuando acabemos con este programa. Ah, y como ayudante claro esta. Si me necesitáis estaré en mi despacho.

-Kagome, te presentaré al resto del equipo- dijo Ben- Ellos son Patrick (señalo a un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros), Louisa ( señalo a una mujer de piel oscura, pelo corto y ojos castaños), Mel (era un hombre calvo, con una pequeña barba en la barbilla), Tes ( era rubia con unas gafas en la punta de la nariz) y Peter (parecía el más joven, y tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes). Y ahora que están hechas las presentaciones, ¿te apetece un café?

-Vamos todos- dijo Louisa.

-Si vale ¿Por qué no?

Después de que todos se hubieran comprado un café para llevar en la cafetería (y Tes un croissant) volvieron al edificio.

Entraron en silencio en el ascensor.

-Oid chicos, -dijo Kagome- aun no me habeís dicho en que puedo ayudaros.

-Pues de momento sólo podrás hacer fotocopias y llevar recados, porque tenemos que asignarte una tarea.

Kagome asintió.

-Ah, vale...

El ascensor llegó a la planta y se bajaron todos, Kagome iba con la cabeza gacha así que no vio a la persona que esperaba, así que se estampo contra él, y el café se le callo encima.

-Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda, quemaquemaquemaquema...

-Lo siento mucho...

-¡La próxima vez podrías ver por donde vas!- Kagome se separó la camiseta del cuerpo y empezó a gotear café.

-Eso mismo le podría decir yo a usted señorita...

-Tú no tienes un café recién hecho encima de tu camiseta, pfm era nueva- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-... Kagome. - dijo el chico de pelo blanco y mirada dorada y de superioridad- Yo que tú me quitaría eso; y has sido tú la que se ha chocado conmigo, pero de todas formas tienes razón, mi camiseta no es nueva y no tiene café encima.

Y girando la cabeza, para apartarse el pelo de la cara, se metió en el ascensor. Por causa y consecuencia del destino apareció por allí Inuyasha, el cual exclamó:

-¿¡Kagome estás mojandote la camiseta y no me avisas para la que lo grabe en vídeo!?

Louisa aprovechó mientras todos miraban a Inuyasha para coger a Kagome del brazo y llevarsela de allí.


	3. Cap3 Inuyasha decide pasar a la acción

Kagome subió al ascensor, con dos cafés en las manos. El ascensor se detuvo en la planta dos, en la que Inuyasha subió. Se puso al lado de Kagome y la miró fijamente:

-Kagome...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, esto querrías...-la chica le miró con sus dos ojos azules. Inuyasha estaba poniéndose rojo-. Que... ya sabes, tú, yo, velas... ¿CORTARME EL PELO?

Kagome le miró extrañada:

-¿Perdón?

-Nada olvidalo -dijo Inuyasha saliendo del ascensor rápidamente en la siguiente planta.

Kagome se quedo en el sitio, sorprendida, ante tal proposición. Cuando llegó a la última planta estuvo a punto de chocarse con una chica que iba directa hacia el ascensor.

-Eh, mira por donde vas- dijo mientras se giraba para verle la cara a la chica. Tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía a punto de llorar. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada.

Llegó a su sitio de trabajo y le dio un café a Louisa:

-¿Como vamos?-preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas que el programa tenía una clave de siete dígitos?

-Sí...

-Pues ya tenemos el primero...

Kagome estaba mirando al ascensor.

-Kagome ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. El primer dígito. Y después ¿Qué?

-Después podremos abrirlo y ver lo que hay dentro.

-Oye Louisa- dijo Kagome mirando otra vez hacia el ascensor- ¿quien era esa chica?

-¿La que tenía mechas rubias?

-¿Sí?

-Era Rin. Sesshomaru a vuelto a rechazarla. Estuvo trabajando aquí hace tiempo, pero se fue a otra compañía en la que le pagaban más. Dicen que es una espía que intenta seducir a Sesshomaru... Pero yo creo que es una mujer enamorada, que ha tomado malas decisiones, porque no puede abandonar la empresa hasta dentro de cinco años.

-Vaya...

-Trabajo llamando a Kagome, si tan interesada estás en Sesshomaru ¿ Por qué no hablas con él? Además tienes que centrarte un poco ¿no crees? Sólo hemos descubierto un dígito y, cuanto antes acabemos con el bloqueo, mejor. Antes descubriremos para que es.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno, Kagome -dijo Ben-, hasta luego.

-Adiós Ben.

Kagome subió al ascensor, y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, Inuyasha se metió con ella. Tres plantas después el chico, rompiendo el silencio incómodo, dijo:

-Oye Kagome ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a tomar un café?

Kagome le miró:

-¿No es muy tarde para tomar café? - dijo mientras se bajaba plantas antes de su destino, y dejaba a Inuyasha con la boca abierta.

Llegó a su casa. Lo cierto es que la reacción de Inuyasha le había sorprendido. ¿Quedarse con la boca abierta? ¿En serio? Cliché puro. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no debería haber esperado nada más de él. ¡Se trataba de Inuyasha, por favor! Soltó una carcajada, asustando a su gato, que había salido a recibirla.

-Lo siento, Neko.- dijo acercándose y acariciándole detrás de la oreja.- Hoy he tenido un día de locos ¿sabes?

Kagome se incorporó y se acercó al teléfono. Un mensaje nuevo. Le dio al botón de reproducir, y la voz de Sango inundó el salón.

-¡Hey, Kagome! Ya no te veo ni el pelo en la cafetería, no se por qué te cambiaste al turno de noche, pero seguiré dándote la tabarra, no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Mañana paso a recogerte para que me enseñes tu trabajo ¿vale? Y así hablamos de la uni...

El despertador, sonó impertinentemente hasta que Kagome decidió darle un amistoso puñetazo para que se callase. Se incorporó en la cama, y tras una serie de acciones evidentes, fue a desayunar, perfectamente arreglada. Cuando estaba acabándose la tostada, alguien llamó al telefonillo. "_Kagome, soy yo ¿bajas?_" Kagome le abrió la puerta, cogió su bandolera y llamó al ascensor.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba, miró los mensajes que tenía en el móvil. Uno de Sango, otro de Louisa y cinco de Inuyasha.

Leyó uno de Inuyasha, que ponía: "_Kagome, quieres hacer Hanky-pankys?_"; y otro: " _Kagome, me gusta tu pelo, me lo das?"_

-Este tío esta como una cabra.

-Hola Kagome – dijo Sango cuando su amiga apareció en el ascensor- ¿Vamos?

Kagome sonrió y se pusieron a andar las dos juntas.

-Toma- dijo Sango tendiendole un paquetito- ayer fue tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Gracias por acordarte, Sango - dijo abrazándola.

-Ya sólo te queda un curso ¿no?

-Sí. Se acerca el final ¿y tú, que tal?

-Me fueron bien los exámenes.

-Me alegro- dijo Kagome sonriendo.- ¿Y que tal tu hermano?

-Ha empezado el primer año de carrera. Está estudiando medicina.

-¿Medicina? Que bien, lo que el quería ¿no?

-Sí, está muy emocionado, pero creo que su primera clase de anatomía no fue muy bien.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron al gran edificio de BRR.

-¿En que planta trabajas?

-En la última – contestó Kagome, abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar..

-Y, ¿hay chicos guapos?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Júzgalo tu misma.


End file.
